1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a fuse array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices such as double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) include a circuit for storing a repair target address or a predetermined setting value, and the circuit may include fuses. A fuse may store data through a program operation, and the program operation may be classified with into a physical scheme and an electrical scheme.
In the physical scheme, a fuse is cut by using a laser that blows the fuse according to data to be programmed. The fuse used in the physical scheme is referred to a physical-type fuse or a laser blowing-type fuse. The physical-type fuse ray be programmed only in a wafer stage before it is packaged.
In the electrical scheme, a connection state of a fuse is changed by applying an over-current to the fuse according to data to be programmed. The fuse used in the electrical scheme is referred to as an electrical-type fuse. The electrical-type fuse includes an anti-type fuse for changing an open state into a short state and a blowing-type fuse for changing a short state into an open state. Unlike the physical-type fuse in the electrical-type fuse, a program operation may be performed even in a package stage. Thus, the electrical-type fuse is generally used in a semiconductor device.
Since a semiconductor device is required to perform more diverse operations, the semiconductor device is designed to perform many functions. As the number of functions of the semiconductor device increases, the number of fuses for various functions also increases. Recently a fuse array structure has been introduced to manage a large number of fuses more efficiently.